wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Byron Saxton
In October 2009, the SmackDown color commentator, Jim Ross, suffered a Bell's palsy attack, resulting in a shuffle of the other commentators. Matt Striker was moved from ECW to SmackDown, and Saxton was called up to ECW as a commentator, working alongside Josh Mathews. He debuted on the October 27 episode. He continued commentating until February 2010, when Vince McMahon announced that ECW was to be replaced with NXT. Saxton was taken off television. On the third season finale of NXT on November 30 it was announced that Saxton would be competitor on season four, with Chris Masters as his mentor. He made his in-ring debut on the December 14 episode of NXT, teaming with Masters in a loss to Brodus Clay and his mentor, Ted DiBiase. Earlier that night, Saxton won the karaoke challenge, earning a point towards immunity from elimination. He earned his first win on the following episode when he teamed with Masters and WWE Diva Natalya to defeat Clay, DiBiase, and Maryse in a Six Man Mixed Tag Match. On January 4, 2011 episode of NXT, Dolph Ziggler became Saxton's new Pro, after Ziggler won a Battle royal to earn the right to choose a new rookie and he chose Saxton. On the February 8 episode of NXT, Saxton was eliminated. In March 2011, Saxton was selected as one of the six former NXT contestants to return to the show in its fifth season, NXT Redemption. During this season, Saxton was mentored by Yoshi Tatsu. On the April 26 Edition of NXT, Saxton attacked Tatsu after he cost him the match against Lucky Cannon. Going into late May 2011, he began referring to himself as "Big League" Byron Saxton, believing that he is bigger than the NXT Rookies and/ or the WWE Pros, turning heel. On the following week (the last day of May), Saxton was voted off of NXT Redemption. Byron Saxton made his return as the NXT play-by-play commentator on the May 17th, 2013 taping at Full Sail University. On January 27, 2014, Saxton made his main roster debut on the WWE App during Raw. Three days later on January 30th he appeared alongside Tom Phillips as a commentator on WWE Superstars. On the February 10, 2014 edition of Raw Saxton conducted a backstage interview with Sheamus and was announced as the newest member of the WWE announce team by Michael Cole. On May 14 2014 episode of Main Event, Saxton was attacked by Alicia Fox during her meltdown after she lost the match to Emma. On January 8 2015, it was announced that Saxton would join the announce team on WWE Smackdown. On the March 30, 2015 edition of Raw, the night after WrestleMania 31, Saxton and Jerry Lawler filled in for Michael Cole, JBL, and Booker T after they were brutally assaulted by Brock Lesnar. He also filled in the next week after Michael Cole was injured by Brock Lesnar. Beginning in late June, Saxton filled in for Booker T on Raw alongside Cole and JBL while Booker was acting as a trainer on Tough Enough, with Jimmy Uso filling in for Saxton on SmackDown. In July, Saxton would become the new host of the WWE Network show, Tough Talk, replacing former host The Miz, who would become the new judge on Tough Enough. On the August 31 Raw, Saxton was officially a main-stay at the Raw commentary booth, as Booker T was moved back to SmackDown. In January 2016, Byron rejoined the SmackDown announce team when Booker T moved to the Raw pre-show team. External links * Byron Saxton on Pro Wrestling Fandom * Byron Saxton on Official WWE Wiki Category:Sports announcers Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Virginia